Author's Notes
by FearlessRed29
Summary: Alright, if you haven't read this in my other stories, I know that authors notes are really annoying, so I'm compiling them all in this. If you read any of my books, you should follow this so that you can be updated. Who knows when I'll need new OCs. So please, favorite or follow this story. It is for you. Thanks! FearlessRed29, out!


**~Warning~**

**Before I start this story, I must warn you, I am a huge procrastinator. I often get writer's block, so that means slow updates. I also try to get detailed, but I'm not the best at it. I just wanted to let you know that, and to let you know that a lot of times, I'll want to tell you something important, AKA, I write ****_a lot_**** of author's notes.**

**Also:**

**REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****REVIEWS HELP A BUNCH SO PLEASE REVIEW!****  
**


End file.
